Hero Meets Timelord
by GallifreySky
Summary: What would happen if the 900 year old Timelord met the famous Hero of Time from Skyloft? Would they disagree on methods or join together to save the beautiful spirit maiden Zelda? Check it c:
1. Chapter 1

**New Universe, New Adventures**

The T.A.R.D.I.S. was completely out of control again. She shrieked and rocked, the Doctor out of sorts as he ran around, frantically pushing buttons and pulling levers, attempting to bring her back under his control.

"Come on baby, come ON!" he yelled at his ship, which of course did nothing to calm her down. He kept running, pushing, pulling and yelling, but all was in vain as he was flung through the time vortex and through the void as well, slipping through a crack in space and time to another place entirely. The T.A.R.D.I.S. rocked harder and faster, and then stopped abruptly, landing on solid ground. The Doctor was flung off the console and hit the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of a Time Lord, then slipped to the ground, groaning and rubbing the spot between his eyes. Then he looked up at the ceiling and spoke to the time machine.

"Well old girl," he said, "Where've you taken me this time?"

The T.A.R.D.I.S. hummed as if in pleasure at the sound of his voice and both doors flung open, letting in bright sunlight that warmed his face. He stood up and walked towards it, shielding his eyes and wondering where he had landed. He stepped across the threshold to find that he was surrounded by nothing but air, and yelled as he felt himself drop over the edge of what seemed like a cliff. The wind was rushing past his ears and he noticed that below him, instead of solid ground like normal there was a vast expansion of nothing but clouds. He was such an IDIOT! He could've at least looked out the doors to see where he was stepping! He began to panic, seeing that he didn't know what was under the layer of clouds or what would happen to him once he passed through. He braced himself as he grew steadily closer, and closed his eyes, feeling the clouds envelope him in a cool, misty embrace. Then he broke through and was still falling. This time though, he saw ground; a forest in fact. _Thank God, somewhere solid to land, _he thought. _Wait, no, that's not good either!_ He fumbled around in his pockets for his screwdriver, hoping it had a hover setting. Too late, he realized he was closer to the forest than he expected. He screamed and raised his arms in front of his face, bracing himself for impact, falling onto a wide tree branch, his breath forced out of him harshly for the second time that day. He hung on the savior branch for a while, the world spinning around him. Once he composed himself and started breathing again, he looked down and noticed that the tree was actually quite short and all he had to do was hop down about seven feet onto the ground. So he pushed up with his arms and slid off the branch, landing softly on the dirt-right in front of a startled looking blonde boy in a green tunic.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hero and the Lost Girl**

The two guys stared at each other for the longest time, not moving. Then the Doctor spoke first.

"Um…hallo!" he said, smiling his crooked, cheeky smile and holding out his hand, "I'm the Doctor, who are you?"

The boy sheathed his sword, and shook the stranger's hand hesitantly, saying nothing. This doctor was quite a sight; his wild hair was wet and plastered to his face, and his odd clothes were in complete disarray, not to mention the half-crazed look in his wide eyes at the moment as he looked at him. He had never seen a doctor that looked like this, so the boy could not be blamed for being shocked and a bit nervous around him. When he didn't answer though, the Doctor's smile faded a little and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Can you speak…?" he asked seriously. The boy shook his head and shrugged like it was no big deal, but he motioned something with his hands. Luckily for the Doctor, the T.A.R.D.I.S. translated forms of sign language and he understood, _but I can sign if you want to talk, my name is Link._ His eyes widened and he smiled again. "Well then, Link," he said, "what are you doing in the middle of the woods, mate? And where is everybody?"

Link smiled sadly and signed, '_everybody else lives up there on floating islands'_, he pointed to the sky and continued, '_I am down here looking for…' , _he stopped and looked at his shoes a moment as if it pained him to mention something. He looked back at the Doctor smiling weakly, _'looking for a friend of mine. She fell and was taken down here by this odd black whirlwind thing.'_

"You mean," the Doctor said, "she fell off one of your islands and a tornado sucked her down here?"

(This made his fall from the T.A.R.D.I.S. seem like nothing at all.)Link shook his head. '_We were flying, and she fell off my bird. It's my fault; I should've tried to save her.' _

The Doctor frowned, suddenly staring at some fixed point in the distance. He remembered Rose, and how he could've saved her as well. It pained him so much, and both of his hearts broke over again at the memory. He knew how Link felt, except he actually had a chance to find her again. He knew what he should do.

"Well what are we just standing around for?" he said, throwing out his arms, "Let's go, old boy, lead the way!"

Link's eyes grew wide. '_You're going to help me?'_ he asked, amazed.

"Of course," he flipped his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket "allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

** Spirits**

"No no, NO!", the Doctor yelled, frantically waving his arms, "STOP!"

But Link didn't listen. The fat red beast in front of him slid to the ground, dead as he pulled his sword out of its side, turning to raise an eyebrow at the Doctor, who ran a hand through his messy hair in frustration and said, "You didn't have to kill it, you know."

Link shrugged, sheathed his sword, and continued walking as if what happened was completely normal, and the Doctor followed behind, throwing glances behind him at the spot where the beast had…well…_**exploded**__._ "Is that_ normal_ here?" he asked, pointing at it, but Link only shrugged again, pushing plants aside and marching along. He was a bit irritated with the young boy's indifferent way of killing, but eventually let it go when he got a good look at the scenery of the woods, poking and prodding the many exotic plants with his sonic screwdriver. "This planet is _marvelous!_" he gushed as a Kikwi squirmed in its hiding place, rustling the tall grass patches around it. He looked up at the trees and their bizarre fruits, not noticing the upraised root in front of him, and he tripped over it, landing hard on his chest. Link turned around and struggled not to laugh at the sight of the Doctor gasping for air like a fish out of water, and as if that wasn't enough, one of the large, oddly-shaped fruits snapped off its branch and cracked open on his head as he tried to sit back up. Link couldn't restrain himself anymore; his sword clattered to the ground and he clutched his stomach, laughing hard for the first time since he lost Zelda. The Doctor rubbed his head groaning, then caught Link laughing at him, looked down at his coat (which was covered in bits of grass and chunks of fruit) and began to chuckle along with him, flicking his hands to get the fruit juice off. "Alright, alright," he said standing up again, "that was pretty funny I'll admit, but we should really keep moving if you're gonna find your friend, mate."

Link nodded, still laughing a little, and staggered down, picking up his sword. They both took deep breaths to contain themselves, and continued on in better spirits than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Spoiled**

Ghirahim let out a long, drawn out sigh, crossing his legs daintily and folding his hands behind his head. It was a simpy lovely afternoon(which of course, he would NOT let go to waste) and he had decided to give himself some well-deserved free time. The spirit maiden was down on the surface, he had done a splendid job getting her down her with his brilliant tornado mechanism, and she was on the other side of the woods somewhere. He didn't really know where, exactly, considering that that stupid old sheikka woman had snatched her up for some _holy advice_ or whatever and sent her off in another direction. No matter though, at least she was here now. It wouldn't be hard to find her at all, especially after resting for a bit first. So he laid back and soaked up some sun for a bit. Just a bit, mind you, he would have to get moving in about…hmmm, maybe an hour at most. Then he would find her. He would use her to resurrect his master and his reward would come at last, after a thousand years of waiting. Oh it would be so good, so delicious to finally be recognized for the hardworking, devoted servant that he was. He wondered what Demise would do for him. Perhaps he would be privileged to rule a part of the dark world he would create, or maybe his power and dark magic would be enhanced… His fantasies were interrupted by a loud splash followed by laughter and a high male voice speaking in an odd dialect.

"Follow you? What, and get my favorite suit all wet? Sorry old chap, I'm going around!"

He sat up, whipping off his sunglasses to inspect. Looking down from his perch on the viewing platform, he saw a young sky child shaking out his wet blonde hair next to the pond under a massive upraised root of the Great Tree-the source of the disrupting splash. Then there was a grunt somewhere on the other side, and a log rolled off of a ledge near the tip of the big root landing with a thud on the ground below. A tall, skinny man in a baggy trench coat and pinstripe suit jumped down, landing lightly on his feet and pulling a strange little gadget from his pocket. _No sense of fashion, _Ghirahim thought to himself. Who pairs a tan trench coat and a blue pinstripe suit with…were those _sneakers?_ Honestly. And the hair… when was the last time he combed that rats' nest!? And the boy-was that seriously a tunic? Those sky-people really needed help with clothes. But wait… He looked closer at the sword he pulled out of its sheath. No. It couldn't be….the Goddess Sword…? He took in a sharp breath as the memories swam back into focus: The Goddess, tall and strong, blood, screaming, and all elements of the most brutal war, his Master Demise in all of his glory, cast down into a thousand year prison in the ground…and a faint memory of a woman in blue…so beautiful, yet so unreachable….The sword….that same sword… How did this simple child have it!? It was completely inconceivable!

"_Impossible…"_ he muttered angrily under his breath. His new hatred for the sky-child burned inside of him, rushing through his system like wildfire. He was the so-called _hero_ that was destined to get in his way, like a pesky little fly. Of course this was him. He watched as he and his raggedy companion trooped up the marble staircase of the platform (the skinny man poking his blinky gadget at everything) and climbed a vine, swinging up to the tunnel leading to the other side of Faron Woodss….to that old temple….

"Of course…" he murmured quietly to himself, "that must be where the spirit maiden is headed to!"

He watched the two adventurers run excitedly through the tunnel, his blood boiling in his veins. They would NOT find her first. He would make absolute sure of this. He folded his sunglasses and stood up tiredly, disappearing with a snap of his gloved fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

5.**Luck**

Zelda exhaled a sigh of relief, pressing her back against one of Faron Wood's short stumpy trees. She had just sprinted hard down a long dirt path trying not to be spotted by those horrible red beasts- what were they called again, bublins? Bobiblons? The old woman had said their name at one point, it must have simply slipped Zelda's mind while she was running for her life. Well, a monster by any other name is just as freaking scary. She dared a small peek behind the tree again to see if the coast was clear, and they were gone. They were just… gone. _I must be lucky today, _she thought to herself, and standing up, she brushed off her skirt and carefully tiptoed around the tree and up the temple stairs. She didn't stop and think that they had left for a reason: there were two new intruders in the woods, specifically a brilliant alien man and Zelda's lifelong best friend coming to find her. But she was in quite the hurry, so she pulled out her sacred harp, plucked an ancient, twinkly tune, and slipped through the temple entrance, the heavy stone door falling closed behind her retreating figure.

They were surrounded by monsters. Link calmly slew them with precise, movements while the Doctor was being dragged away by one arm and one leg, frantically trying to kick his way out of their strong hold on him.

"Now, h-h-hold on a second," he was sputtering out, "I'm sure we can talk about this, I'm the Doctor! I can help!"

Link ran his sword through each one, spinning, flipping, and stabbing with the look of a well-trained Skyloft knight. He finished the last one, flipped the goddess sword, and sheathed it on his back, letting out a long breath of exhaustion. Now that they were gone, it was really quiet…too quiet-where was the Doctor? He looked this way and that, but he was nowhere in sight. Then he heard his voice chattering around the corner, pulled the sword out of its sheath, and flew around the corner after him. He saw that two of the monsters now had him by the hands and feet and were swinging him back and forth near the cliff edge.

"THITH _REALLY_ DOETHSN'T THEEM LIKE DA LOGICAL WAY DO COMMUNICATE!" he shouted with the sonic screwdriver between his teeth, but they really didn't seem like the types of lifeforms that…well, talked. Link thought quick, slinking unseen behind the monster at the Doctor's head. With a shriek, it slipped to the ground, dead, releasing its grip on his hands. The Doctor's top half hit the ground hard and the monster at his feet dropped him, pulling a club out of its belt and waving it at Link.

"Ow…" the Doctor moaned, rubbing his head. He wasn't sure that was the best way to rescue him. He slowly got to his feet, one hand on his back as he stretched it with an alarming pop. "Oh, that certainly hit the spot…" he grumbled. Then he heard the monster shriek beside him and whirled around to find that Link had killed that one as well. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as the boy sheathed his sword, the monsters body evaporating into a puff of violet smoke.

"Link, what is it with you and _killing _things?"

_Hey, _they _wanted to kill _you!

"Well…!" he pointed at him, at a loss for words, then groaned and turned around. "Let's just keep moving."

They didn't converse the rest of the way. They crossed tightropes strung across canyons, pushed logs aside the dirt paths through the forest, and faced only a few other monsters, different from the fat red ones. When they finally reached the temple, the entrance was blocked by a heavy stone door. The Doctor ran his screwdriver around the edges to scan it.

"It's not going to budge," he mumbled, staring at the door through his dorky glasses, "It'll only be activated by some sort of switch, and that switch…" he pointed his screwdriver out at arm's length, turning around like a radar detector, "Is somewhere near here….".

Link rolled his eyes, walking back down the steps and searching the grassy patches on the sides of the temple for this "switch". He knelt down on the ground, parting the tall grass and even going to the trouble to look in the trees, but there was nothing. He found a nearby (and really convenient) wooden stool, sat down dejectedly and rested for a second. This was hopeless. Zelda was still out there somewhere; alone, overwhelmed, and probably scared. He missed her more than he ever thought he could, and it pained him to think about what kind of trouble she could be in. With a sigh, he wondered if she missed him too.

Chin in hand on his little stool, Link watched the Doctor scanning the area with his funny gadget, almost amused by his ridiculousness when suddenly he felt something. It was like someone was calling to him…from directly behind him. He stood up off the stool and curiously walked in the direction of the strange aura.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was growing more frustrated by the second. Nothing was showing up.

"This can't be right." He said out loud, "You'd think if there was a specific switch to activate this specific door, it would be put somewhere easy for people to find! Why does this place have to be so complicated? Honestly Rose, I-"

He was speaking to thin air, and in his anger, had forgotten that his faithful Rose was gone. He breathed in deep, feeling a hot tear roll down his face as he remembered. It had only been a month for him since Bad Wolf Bay, and it still hurt to even think of the girl who saved him. She was like his other half; his brave, selfless Rose who would never give up on him. Not in a million years. It wasn't like they could've ever been together anyway though, him being practically immortal and her being…well, human. Loving her had always felt so right, but he knew in his mind that it was wrong. Maybe it had just been…time. Time for another companion to be torn from his life forever.

"But it's not fair…" he choked in almost a whisper. A sob escaped his lips, and he slumped to the ground, face in his dirt-caked hands. He was so lost without her.

Just then Link came round the corner, nearly tripping up the stairs in his excitement. His face was flushed beet-red and his blue eyes were electric as he flashed sign language at the Doctor without even looking at him, pulling a slingshot out of his pouch which, by the way, was bigger on the inside. The Doctor looked up, wiped his face by pulling his hands down over it, and stood up.

"Sorry?" he asked pretending nothing had happened.

Link only pointed up.

_This is the way in_ he signed so fast the Doctor could barely understand, but he followed his finger, finding that there was a mass of magenta colored crystals hanging over their heads like a chandelier. The Doctor shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Yes it's lovely," he said sarcastically, "but how is _that"_ he nodded his head up at the crystals, "supposed to get us into this place?"

Link remembered the sign he had seen hidden in the brush, the thing that had drawn him to it with an aura like sweet honey. It had been meant for his eyes only, and it held a secret message; the way into the old temple.

Motioning for the Doctor to stand back, he loaded the slingshot with a deku nut and fired it at the heart of the gem structure. With both boys staring in awe, the great door shimmered away into thin air, leaving a long tunnel leading into a pool of pitch-black.

"Well well…..", the Doctor said, stuffing his glasses into the pocket of his coat, "I like a good _dungeon_."

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and sauntered down the stone steps into the darkness, Link standing behind him. Cool, humid air leaked out from the temple, chilling him to the bone. His heart quickened, thumping against his chest, threatening to burst. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Then an image of Zelda came to him in his mind. She was laughing, happy. He realized that he couldn't back out now; he had to be brave for her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stepped into the cool tunnel, gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles went white.


End file.
